


Co on ci zrobił?

by caseye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseye/pseuds/caseye
Summary: Ketch przyprowadza ledwo żywego Gabriela do bunkra. Sam jest rozerwany między chęcią pomocy archaniołowi a żądzą mordu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trochę spoiler do 13x17. Trochę fluff. Bardzo chciałam napisać hurt/comfort po obejrzeniu ostatniego odcinka, więc oto i on.

Jego oczy skanowały pokój, ale zdawały się nie zatrzymywać na niczym. Jego wzrok wyglądał jak ten należący do szaleńca, niewidzący, a zarazem widzący wszystko naraz. Jego twarz pokrywało więcej blizn i rozcięć niż zdrowej skóry, a usta ktoś zaszył brudną dratwą. Mężczyzna ubrany był w brudne, zakrwawione szmaty, jego włosy posklejane były jego własną krwią, a przy każdym, najmniejszym ruchu, który zauważyłby kątem oka, skomlał niczym pies.

Sam poczuł, jak jego serce zapada się z bólu w głąb klatki piersiowej, a jego własne oczy zaszły łzami. Gdyby nie Ketch, gdyby nie Dean, w tejże chwili Sam podbiegłby do niego, zamknął w swych ramionach i nie wypuszczał, dopóki ten nie poczułby się lepiej. Ale on nawet nie był w stanie go zauważyć. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedział z kim i gdzie się znajduje.

  
“Co ten skurwiel ci zrobił”, pomyślał Sam, przygryzając dolną wargę i usiłując powstrzymać płacz. Gdzieś koło niego Dean i Ketch wymieniali krótkie zdania, ale on nie spuszczał wzroku z Gabriela. Gabriela, który osiem lat wcześniej był sarkastycznym dupkiem z głową pełną durnych pomysłów, który wtedy umarł z ręki swojego własnego brata, a dzisiaj był wybrakowaną łaską w wybrakowanym naczyniu. Popękanym, zakrwawionym i zastraszonym naczyniu.

  
Sam otrząsnął się z obrzydzenia, które czuł do Asmodeusa i opuścił na chwilę pokój, zostawiając tam Gabriela, którego trzeba było poskładać do kupy. Łowca znalazł w apteczce skalpel i pęsetę, wziął ze sobą również płyn do dezynfekcji, waciki, kilka plastrów i klejonych szwów. Chciał zająć się sponiewieranym archaniołem tak, jak należało.

  
Ketch i Dean zniknęli w innym świecie, zostawiając Gabriela samego przy stole. Mężczyzna skulił się na krześle, przyciągając kolana do piersi i wciąż rozglądał się szaleńczo po pokoju. W tej pozycji wyglądał na o wiele mniejszego, jakby chciał po prostu zniknąć. Sam po raz drugi poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicy serca.

  
Kiedy wysunął krzesło najbliżej Gabriela, ten zaskomlał i skulił się jeszcze bardziej. Sam zacisnął zęby, w tym konkretnym momencie zaczął marzyć o powolnym zabiciu Asmodeusa, odcinając niespiesznie po kawałku jego ciała. Może Gabriel by mu w tym pomógł, może czerpałby z tego jeszcze większą przyjemność.

  
Sam uśmiechnął się słabo, kiedy wyobraził sobie szyderczy uśmieszek archanioła, który ostatnio widział ponad osiem lat wcześniej. Teraz jego usta były zaszyte, ktoś zrobił to z premedytacją. Pewnie Gabe jak zwykle za dużo gadał i czasem Sam w żartach groził mu zaszyciem warg. Nigdy więcej nikomu tego nie powie.

  
Łowca odłożył wszystko, co zebrał z apteczki na stół, łapiąc tylko skalpel i pęsetę. Widział, jak wzrok Gabriela przesuwa się po ostrzu, a sam archanioł zaczął wydawać z siebie zdławione, szaleńcze krzyki, usiłując odsunąć się jak najdalej jak to możliwe. Sam momentalnie odłożył skalpel na stół i uniósł olbrzymią, ciepłą dłoń do poharatanego policzka. Kiedy tylko go dotknął, Gabe na moment się wzdrygnął, ale za chwilę oddał się dotykowi, ufnie wtulając głowę w dłoń. Przymknął na krótko powieki, a jego oddech się uspokoił. Sam uśmiechnął się niepewnie, a z kącików jego oczu stoczyło się w dół policzków kilka gorących łez. Chciał go przytulić, powiedzieć że już wszystko będzie dobrze, że już nie ma się czego bać, ale też chciał mu dać chwilę, by przyzwyczaił się do dobrego dotyku. Nie miał pojęcia, co archanioł przeszedł, ale bał się wszystkiego. To był wystarczająco bolesny fakt, by nie pospieszać niczego.

  
“Gabe, rozetnę ci teraz usta, okej? Po to ten skalpel. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.”

  
Spojrzał na niego, prostując szyję. Sam nagle zatęsknił za dotykiem zgrubiałych blizn i skrzepłej krwi na swojej skórze, ale miał teraz coś lepszego. Archanioł po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Jego miodowe oczy, niegdyś pełne życia i figlarskich iskier, dzisiaj były poszarzałe, zmęczone i pełne bólu.

Winchester po raz kolejny zacisnął zęby, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Spojrzenie anioła zdawało się emanować całym bólem, jaki czuł on sam, żołądek łowcy zwinął się w supeł.

  
Wtedy Gabriel lekko skinął głową i na powrót jego oczy zaczęły błądzić po pokoju. Sam odchrząknął, chwycił ponownie skalpel i najdelikatniej jak tylko potrafił, zaczął przecinać dratwę. Łudził się, że jak skończy, z ust anioła wypłynie słowotok i znowu wszystko będzie jak dawnej, ale to było niemożliwe, patrząc na stan, w jakim się znajdował.

  
Gdzieś przy trzecim szwie poczuł lekki jak delikatny podmuch wiatru dotyk na udzie. Spojrzał przelotnie na leżąca tam dłoń Gabriela, a później na jego oczy, które znów na moment się zatrzymały, patrząc prosto w jego.

  
“Co oni ci zrobili…” powtórzył Sam, tym razem na głos, a smutne, miodowe oczy przeszkliły się łzami. Gabriel jedynie niemal niezauważalnie pokręcił głową i spuścił wzrok.

  
Łowca, najdelikatniej jak potrafił, pozbywał się kolejnych szwów. Czuł kłucie w sercu za każdym razem, gdy wyciągał krótki kawałek sznurka z ciała Gabriela, a on sam wzdrygał się wtedy z bólu. I dalej w ciszy Sam odłożył narzędzia i zostawił Gabe'a na moment samego, znikając w łazience. Chwycił jakieś naczynie, napełnił je ciepłą wodą i zatrzymał się na chwilę, patrząc w lustro.

  
Ten ból był dla niego nie do zniesienia. Osiem lat bez Gabriela zostawiło w jego sercu dziurę tak potężną, że nic nie było w stanie jej wypełnić. Z minuty na minutę dziura powiększała się, przyjmując cierpliwie cierpienie, ból i niepokój archanioła. Sam marzył teraz tylko o tym, by zamknąć małego, zepsutego archanioła w ramionach i już nigdy go nie wypuszczać.

  
Odwrócił wzrok, złapał za ręcznik wiszący na ścianie i wrócił do Gabriela, który to wciąż nigdzie nie patrzył, ale tym razem siedział bardziej zrelaksowany. Wzdrygnął się jednak, gdy w jego polu widzenia pojawił się łowca, ale nie spojrzał na niego.

  
Sam odstawił miskę na stół i znów wyszedł, tym razem wracając z butelką wody i kilkoma kanapkami z kremem czekoladowym (to było jedyne, co udało mu się wymyśleć na szybko, ale miał nadzieję, że Gabriel nie pogardzi faktem, że Sam zapamiętał o jego słabości do słodyczy).

  
“Na pewno jesteś głodny. Częstuj się, jeśli chcesz, zamówię później coś ciepłego”, Sam wymamrotał, stawiając kanapki przed nosem archanioła. Ten wynagrodził mu to kolejnym spojrzeniem i skinieniem głowy, po czym wskazał dłonią na swoje usta. No tak, pewnie bolały na tyle, że nie był w stanie ich otworzyć.

  
Sam znowu usiadł koło niego, zanurzając ręcznik w ciepłej wodzie. Uśmiechnął się słabo, pogładziwszy anioła po policzku.

  
“Może trochę zaboleć”, powiedział. “Przepraszam, chcę tylko żebyś wyglądał jak człowiek”.

Przyłożył wilgotny ręcznik do jego twarzy, na co ten się skrzywił. Tak delikatnie, jak tylko potrafił, pozbył się zaschniętej krwi, centymetr po centymetrze przecierając ręcznikiem jego twarz. Gdy skończył, sam się wzdrygnął, zostawiając ręcznik w zakrwawionej wodzie.

  
Poza pokaźnymi dziurami po grubej dratwie wokół jego ust, twarz archanioła naznaczona była licznymi skaleczeniami i ranami. Niektóre świeższe niż inne, z których wciąż sączyła się świeża krew. Szybko, ale delikatnie pozamykał niektóre z nich klejonymi szwami, w międzyczasie delikatnie gładząc nieuszkodzoną i nieposiniaczoną skórę na jego twarzy (a było jej dosyć mało) opuszkami palców. Każde dotknięcie skutkowało w delikatnym, stłumionym, gardłowym jęku archanioła, już nie z bólu a z ulgi.

  
“Przyda ci się kąpiel,” zauważył Sam. Gabriel spojrzał na niego ufnie, ale Sam w tym spojrzeniu widział też zmęczenie. Niewiele myśląc więc, podszedł do niego, jedną rękę wsunął pod jego plecy, drugą pod kolana i podźwignął go, tuląc do piersi. Archanioł, na początku zaskoczony, w trakcie drogi oplótł jego szyję ramionami i oparł głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Sam czuł, przez kilka warstw dzielącego ich materiału, jak jego serce bije szaleńczo przez kilkanaście sekund, by później się uspokoić. Sam czuł też ciepły, miarowy oddech na szyi i jego serce bolało trochę mniej.

  
Weszli do łazienki, Sam delikatnie posadził go na pralce, jednak Gabriel przez boleśnie długą chwilę nie zamierzał go puścić. Kiedy tak się jednak stało, Sam rozbawiony zauważył, że teraz przynajmniej ich oczy znajdują się w tej samej linii. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, co wywołało delikatny cień uśmiechu na ustach drugiego mężczyzny.  
Sam odwrócił się niechętnie, by odkręcić kurki z wodą i zakorkować odpływ wanny. Sprawdził kilkukrotnie, czy temperatura wody nie oparzy delikatnej skóry archanioła, po czym na powrót zwrócił się do niego.

  
“Nie spiesz się. Czyste ręczniki wiszą nad wanną, a te szmaty możesz wyrzucić”, pociągnął za rękaw długiej, płóciennej koszuli, którą Gabe miał na sobie. “Przyniosę ci jakieś czyste ciuchy i zamówię w międzyczasie coś do jedzenia.”

  
Anioł skinął lekko głową. Przez ułamek sekundy jego usta zadrżały, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale szybko się otrząsnął. Sam uśmiechnął się i wyszedł, zamykając drzwi.

  
Minęła ponad godzina, gdy Gabriel wreszcie wyszedł z łazienki, woda skapywała z jego czystych teraz włosów, a biały ręcznik wisiał ciasno na jego biodrach. Sam rzucił mu jedno spojrzenie i wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem.

  
Całe jego ciało pokryte było wielkimi, fioletowo-zielonymi siniakami, które doskonale było widać przy kontraście z ręcznikiem. Na siniakach wykwitały pomniejsze ranki i zadrapania, a w lewym boku widniał olbrzymi strup po ranie kłutej, którą nikt nie zajął się jak trzeba. Oczy Sama znowu zapiekły, pragnął w tym momencie odrąbać Asmodeusowi głowę zardzewiałym ostrzem. Czuł do niego tak wielką niechęć, że w głowie już powoli układał sobie plan złapania i zabicia skurwysyna, który potraktował Gabriela jak worek treningowy.

  
Anioł odwrócił wzrok, usiłując zakryć się rękoma. Sam skarcił się w myślach, pewnie biedak pomyślał sobie, że łowca zareagował tym wzdrygnięciem na ohydny stan, w jakim znajdowało się jego ciało, a nie na myśl o Asmodeusie. Podjął kilka wolnych kroków w kierunku archanioła, uśmiechając się lekko. Jego ciepłe dłonie spoczęły na nadgarstkach Gabe'a, siłą zmuszając go do opuszczenia rąk wzdłuż ciała.

  
Jego palce zaczęły błądzić po uszkodzonej skórze, w efekcie czego Gabriel zaczął wydawać z siebie ciche dźwięki dyskomfortu. Zamknął oczy, oddając się pierwszemu niebolesnemu dotykowi jaki ostatnio mu się przytrafił. I gdy już zaczął czuć się z tym komfortowo, dłonie zniknęły, a jego skórę owiał chłód. Otworzył oczy, Sam stał przed nim z koszulką w dłoniach, momentalnie podniósł do góry ręce, by dać sobie ją założyć. Łowca delikatnie opuścił ją wzdłuż ciała anioła, przy okazji lekko gładząc jego boki.

  
“Wybacz. Jest trochę za duża. Spodnie też znalazłem najmniejsze jakie się dało, ale i tak pewnie będą na tobie wisieć. Załóż je, proszę.”, Sam wydukał na jednym wdechu, podając mu szare dresowe spodnie. Myślał, że Gabe wróci do łazienki, by je założyć, lecz ten bez ostrzeżenia odwrócił się do niego jedynie tyłem, a biały ręcznik wylądował u jego stóp. Sam przełknął, odwracając wzrok, by dać mu chociaż trochę prywatności, ale w duchu się uśmiechnął. Przynajmniej na tyłku nie będzie miał żadnych blizn.

  
Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Gabriel odwieszą ręcznik na oparcie krzesła i odwrócił się do niego. Koszulka Deana wisiała smętnie na jego ramionach, ukazując siniaki na obojczykach. Jej rąbek sięgał kawałek poniżej jego bioder, gdzie spotykał się z gumką spodni. Gabe ściągnął je w pasie na tyle, na ile się dało, lecz dalej były dosyć luźne. Westchnął pokonany.

  
“Jesteś głodny?”, spytał. Gabriel jedynie pokręcił głową, złożył dłonie i podłożył je pod policzek. Sam klepnął się w czoło. “Boże, przepraszam. Oczywiście, że jesteś zmęczony, znajdzie się dla ciebie pokój. Chodź.”

  
Ruszył korytarzem w kierunku jednej z wolnych sypialni, raz po raz zerkając za siebie, by upewnić się, że Gabe za nim podąża. Ten zaś rozglądał się ciekawsko, chłonąc każdy szczegół, który widzi i poprawiając wciąż zsuwające się z jego bioder spodnie. Zatrzymali się przed jednymi z wielu drzwi, które Sam dla niego otworzył. Anioł podziękował skinieniem i wślizgnął się do pokoju, wzdychając z ulgą, gdy zobaczył łóżko. Od miesięcy nie spał na prawdziwym łóżku. Nocami fantazjował o normalnym życiu, o wolności do tego stopnia, że potrafił budzić się z wrzaskiem, by zaraz potem zanieść się szlochem. Co, oczywiście, Asmodeus nagradzał, zazwyczaj solidnymi kopami.

  
Zerknął w stronę Sama. Nie był w stanie mu teraz podziękować, ale był zdziwiony, że tak dużo dla niego zrobił. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak potraktował Deana w Mystery Spot. Nie żeby żałował, ale wiedział, że te kilkaset śmierci własnego brata bardzo zniszczyło Sama. Może nawet bardziej jak Asmodeus zniszczył jego.

  
Sam stał przy ścianie pokoju z rękami założonymi na piersi. Czekał, aż Gabriel wskoczy pod kołdrę, by móc z czystym sumieniem zamknąć drzwi, zająć się planowaniem zemsty, może przeczytaniem kilku książek. Uśmiechał się blado, patrząc na anioła, którego wzrok nie był już tak rozbiegany, a on sam – spokojniejszy. Z lubością odkrył kołdrę i umościł się w olbrzymim łóżku, w którym jego ciało wyglądało na jeszcze mniejsze. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na rąbku kołdry, chcąc się nią przykryć, lecz Gabriel zamarł w połowie ruchu. Ręka trzymająca okrycie zawisła w powietrzu, a wzrok anioła spoczął na Samie.  
Jego miodowe oczy wydawały się być o wiele bardziej wypoczęte jak jeszcze kilka godzin temu, gdy Ketch przyprowadził go do bunkra. Było w nich więcej życia, może nawet cień dawnych iskierek, które pojawiały się tam, gdy się uśmiechał. Uniósł brwi.

  
Sam spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Nie do końca wiedział, czego ten oczekiwał, a jeśli wiedział, to nie byłoby to w stylu Gabe'a.

  
Anioł zachęcił go gestem głowy i przesunął się trochę, by zrobić mu miejsce. Serce Sama zabiło trochę szybciej, i nagle wszystkie jego plany na popołudnie nie miały najmniejszego sensu. Gabriel chciał, żeby Sam dotrzymał mu towarzystwa. Pilnował, by nic więcej mu się nie stało. Chronił przed koszmarami o Asmodeusie. Sam nie miał serca odmówić.

  
Zsunął buty i zdjął koszulę, zostając w koszulce. Wziął głęboki oddech i wsunął się do łóżka obok Gabe'a, położył się na plecach patrząc w sufit. Wystarczająco już naruszył strefę komfortu anioła.

  
Przymknął oczy i podłożył jedno z ramion pod głowę, by leżeć trochę wyżej. Poczuł, jak Gabe wierci się koło niego, by zaraz przysunąć się bliżej, jeszcze bliżej, by położyć głowę na jego piersi, by położyć ramię na jego brzuchu. Sam zaskoczony otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego, anioł wydawał z siebie ciche dźwięki, mogące znaczyć o zadowoleniu. Łowca uśmiechnął się serdecznie i objął go wolną ręką tak, by przytulić go jak najbliżej swojego ciała. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by złożyć na czole Gabe'a mały pocałunek i poczuł, jak jego serce zaczyna się zrastać w jedną całość. Za chwilę drobne dźwięki ucichły, zamieniając się w spokojne, miarowe pochrapywanie.

 

 

Sam obudził się w środku nocy, wiedziony pragnieniem. Z niezadowoleniem stwierdził, że Gabe’a nie ma obok niego, przeciągnął się i wyszedł z łóżka, kierując kroki do kuchni.  
Im bliżej był, tym wyraźniej słyszał, że w kuchni ktoś jest. Zwolnił kroku i na palcach, najciszej jak potrafił, ruszył ku światłu, sączącemu się z pomieszczenia. To, co ukazało się jego wzrokowi, sprawiło, że po jego ciele rozeszła się fala ciepła, a w jego oczach po raz kolejny tego dnia zalśniły łzy.

  
Gabriel siedział przy stole, krojąc zagrzaną wcześniej pizzę z obiadu na małe kawałeczki, dla których nie musiał szeroko otwierać ust. Z lubością przeżuwał każdy kawałek, jakby był to najdroższy i najsmaczniejszy obiad na świecie. Kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł ruch, wzdrygnął się wystraszony, ale nie poderwał się z miejsca ani nie skulił, jedynie pomachał Samowi, zapijając pizzę znalezioną w lodówce colą. Sam uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i podszedł bliżej, delikatnie wplatając dłoń we włosy anioła. Gabriel mruknął zadowolony, zerkając na niego przelotnie. Przełknął kawałek pizzy i wziął głęboki wdech.

  
“Sam”, skrzeknął jakby nie swoim głosem. “Sammy”, dodał, tym razem trochę wyraźniej i pewniej. Sam uśmiechnął się, patrząc na mniejszego mężczyznę.

  
„Nie musisz nic mówić, Gabe.”

  
Archanioł pokręcił głową.

  
„Dziękuję, Sammy”, udało mu się wychrypieć. Pociągnął kolejny łyk coli, która przyniosła ulgę jego długo nieużywanemu gardle. „Za wszystko.”

  
Sam nie mógł się powstrzymać, złożył na jego czole kolejny pocałunek.

  
„Nie mów nic, proszę. Porozmawiamy jak chociaż usta ci się zagoją, bo widzę, jaki ból sprawia ci mówienie.”

  
Gabriel skinął głową, a kąciki jego ust lekko się uniosły. Sam usiadł obok, obserwując każdy jego najdrobniejszy nawet ruch, mięśnie w żuchwie, drżenie dłoni czy cienie uśmiechu. Z każdym gestem dziura malała, ale on wciąż, gdzieś w głębi czuł pustkę. Był dumny z siebie, że tyle dzisiaj mu pomógł, jego gardlo wciąż było ściśnięte z emocji. Ale gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy słyszał głos, który kazał mu zająć się Asmodeusem. Zrobi to z przyjemnością, jak tylko uda mu się poskładać Gabriela do kupy.

  
Archanioł wstał od stołu, by włożyć talerz i sztućce do zlewu. Już chciał odkręcić wodę, by je umyć, ale machnął ręką. Odwrócił się i podszedł do Sama, ciągnąc go za rękaw, by poszedł z nim. Łowca pociągnął kilka łyków z butelki coli, która została na stole i wstał, by podążyć za aniołem.

  
Dotarli do pokoju, Sam nawet nie zatrzymał się w drzwiach jak uprzednio, tylko od razu ułożył się w łóżku. Gabriel położył się tak, jak wcześniej, jak najbliżej Sama, i otoczyło go ciepło jego ciała. Uśmiechnął się, ale podniósł się, podpierając na łokciu, i położył dłoń na policzku łowcy. Sam posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech i przez moment patrzyli sobie w oczy, aż Gabe nie poczuł wszechogarniającego spokoju. Niewiele myśląc (a może wręcz przeciwnie), nachylił się nad mężczyzną i przycisnął spierzchnięte, popękane i obolałe wargi do jego, miękkich i ciepłych. I zanim Sam zdążył zareagować, Gabriel wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, tym razem jednak sięgając dłonią pod jego koszulkę i delikatnie wodząc palcami po jego ciepłej, gładkiej skórze. Sam westchnął głęboko, również pozwalając sobie na sięgnięcie dłonią pod koszulkę Gabe'a, dotyk skóry na skórze był nieziemsko kojący dla obu mężczyzn. Złożył na jego czole ostatni pocałunek, zanim oddali się zupełnie obezwładniającemu zmęczeniu i zasnęli w swoich objęciach.

  
Tej nocy Gabriel nie fantazjował o ciepłym łóżku ani nie miał koszmarów o Asmodeusie. Tej nocy spał spokojnie, regenerując siły, wtulony w obezwładniająco ciepłe ciało, które już zawsze chciałby mieć przy sobie.


	2. Wake Me Up When It's All Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Sam zrobi wszystko, by archanioł poczuł się lepiej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postanowiłam rozwinąć ten shot w coś dłuższego. Nie mam pojęcia jednak ile napiszę rozdziałów, ale dopiero się rozkręcam.

Delikatne promienie słoneczne tańczyły na jego twarzy, próbując zmusić go do otwarcia oczu. Mruknął przeciągle, pragnąc nigdy nie opuszczać łóżka, zostać w nim już na dobre. Tym bardziej z osobą, która oddychała spokojnie u jego boku.

  
Rozchylił powieki i zerknął na śpiącą postać, praktycznie przyklejoną do jego ciała. Poczuł ucisk w sercu, jeszcze wczoraj ten mały anioł uciekał przed jakimkolwiek dotykiem i wrzeszczał na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu zaszyte usta. Był zakrwawioną kupą nieszczęścia, która ktoś wykorzystał do swoich celów, przy okazji dając upust swoim emocjom i wyżywając się na drobnym ciele wystraszonego anioła. Dzisiaj Gabriel spał zaskakująco spokojnie, ufnie wtulając się w Sama, jakby chcąc, żeby potężne ramiona łowcy odizolowały go od rzeczywistości i uratowały w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa.

  
Sam uśmiechnął się i wolną dłonią (drugą wciąż przyciskał anioła do swojej piersi) odgarnął z czoła Gabriela kilka zagubionych kosmyków. W odpowiedzi na gest Gabe schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi i złożył tam drobny pocałunek.

  
„Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obudzić”, szepnął Sam, gładząc drugą dłonią delikatną, podrapaną skórę w dole jego pleców. Anioł wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, przypominający trochę szczeknięcie. Wciągnął powietrze przez nos i wyprężył ciało, rozprostowując kości po długim, pokrzepiającym śnie. Sam poczuł kolejny pocałunek na obojczyku i w odpowiedzi przycisnął usta do głowy Gabe'a.  
Mogliby tak leżeć wiecznie.

  
Gdzieś w korytarzu rozległ się głos Castiela.

  
„Dean? Sam?”

  
„Twój brat wie jak zniszczyć dobry moment”, mruknął Sam, wywracając oczami. „Chcesz się z nim zobaczyć?”

  
Gabriel skinął głową i odsunął się od łowcy. Sam obserwował, jak ten podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej i przeciera oczy, pozbywając się śladów, jakie zostawił po sobie długi, pokrzepiający sen. On sam również usiadł i przeciągnął się, by za chwilę wstać i być gotowym na stawienie czoła Castielowi.

  
Wyszedł z pokoju, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Skierował się do kuchni, skąd dochodziły odgłosy krzątania się. Castiel stał przy zlewie, rękawy prochowca zakasał po łokcie i mył sztućce, zostawione tam poprzedniej nocy przez Gabriela. Sam uśmiechnął się lekko, przypominając sobie to spotkanie w kuchni.

  
„Hej, Cas”, wymamrotał, podchodząc do czajnika. „Kawa?”

  
„Gdzie jest Dean?”, anioł spojrzał na niego. Sam przełknął. Cas zdenerwuje się tak samo, jak on.

  
„Tylko nie krzycz. To był jego pomysł, próbowałem go powstrzymać.”

  
Cas odwrócił się do niego i oparł o zlew. Błękitne oczy zdawały się przeszywać go na wskroś. Mięśnie jego szczęki drżały, niecierpliwie przestępował z nogi na nogę.

  
„Przeszedł przez portal. Wyruszył po Mary i Jacka”, Sam wymamrotał. Przez twarz Casa przebiegł cień gniewu, a jego oczy zalśniły na moment.

  
„Sam?”, spytał. „I niby jak do tego doszło? Przecież do otwarcia portalu potrzebna jest łaska archanioła, a z tego co wiem, to żadnego nie macie pod ręką.”

  
Łowca usłyszał za sobą ciche kroki, Cas spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Jego rysy momentalnie złagodniały i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, pokonując krótki odcinek między nim a Gabem w szybkim tempie. Nie tracąc czasu, przytulił brata, uścisk trwał na tyle długo, że Sam zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie wymieniają właśnie niesłyszalnych dla niego zdań. Anielskie mojo zawsze było dla niego czymś niesamowitym.

  
Mężczyźni wypuścili się z objęć i Sam był pewien, że Cas już wiedział w jaki sposób Dean otworzył portal.

  
„Dziękuję ci za opiekę nad moim bratem”, Castiel zwrócił się do Sama. „On też jest ci wdzięczny. Prosi, żeby podziękować za cierpliwość.”

  
„Mówiłem ci, nie masz za co dziękować”, Sam spojrzał na archanioła. Dziś stał prosto, nie kulił się że strachu, może nawet trochę emanował dawną pewnością siebie. Mimo wszystko, Sam był pewien, że pod popękaną i zakrwawioną skorupką uśpiony był stary Gabriel, ten, który zamknął ich w świecie telewizji, ten sam, który nałogowo opychał się słodyczami. „Nie chcę zostawiać go samego, zostaniesz tu przez chwilę? Skoczę na moment do sklepu.”

  
Castiel skinął głową, ale Gabriel wydał z siebie cichy jęk.

  
„Chyba powinieneś zabrać go ze sobą. Mówi, że tak będzie bezpieczniej”, odezwał się Cas.  
Sam uśmiechnął się, wizja spędzenia każdej nadchodzącej minuty z Gabrielem była bardzo przyjemna.

  
Przewertował szafę Deana i znalazł jakieś bardziej wyjściowe ciuchy, w które archanioł mógł się ubrać i kwadrans później siedzieli obok siebie na przedniej kanapie Impali.

 

 

Sam kupił w aptece naręcze maści i specyfików, mające pozbyć się siniaków i ran na ciele Gabriela. Skoczyli też po nowe ciuchy dla niego – coś, w czym bardziej przypominałby starego siebie. Ciemne dżinsy, szare koszulki z długimi rękawami, a do tego wszystkiego czarna skórzana kurtka. Sam uśmiechał się pod nosem patrząc, jak archanioł przymierza po kolei i kurtki, szukając tej jedynej. Cieszył się, że ufa mu na tyle, by to on pomógł mu w ekspresowej drodze do wyzdrowienia.

  
Po małych zakupach, które miały być uzupełnieniem zapasów, Sam prowadził Kicię z powrotem do bunkra. Obok niego, w nowych ciuchach i wyraźnie uradowany, siedział Gabriel, nucąc do piosenek rozbrzmiewających w radiu. Miał zaklejone usta, ale tym razem lepkim lizakiem, którego dostał od Sama. Łowca czuł, jak jego serce powiększa się o kilka rozmiarów. Zmiana, jaką przeszedł Gabriel z jego pomocą w ciągu doby była olbrzymia – ale Sam i tak wiedział, że przed nim była długa droga do wyleczenia wszystkich ran, tym bardziej tych niewidocznych.

  
Sam zaparkował przed bunkrem, Gabriel od razu wysiadł i otworzył tylne drzwi, by zabrać chociaż część zakupów. Sam złapał go delikatnie za ramię w połowie ruchu, anioł odwrócił się do niego gwałtownie.

  
„Nawet o tym nie myśl”, powiedział, patrząc w miodowe oczy. „Ja sobie poradzę, a ty możesz iść postawić wodę na kawę.”

  
Gabriel skrzywił się niczym karcone dziecko, by za moment serdecznie się rozpromienić, pozwalając sobie też na delikatny uśmiech. Wyciągnął z ust lizaka i stanął na palcach i zanim Sam zdążyłby cokolwiek zarejestrować, znów przycisnął swoje wargi do jego, łącząc je w przelotnym buziaku. Kiedy odsunął się i ruszył w stronę bunkra, Sam oblizał wargi. Smakowały słodko i truskawkowo, tak samo jak Gabe. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy pocałunki miały za zadanie być cichym podziękowaniem, czy może czymś innym, ale ciężko mu to było ustalić.  
Zabrał z auta siatki z zakupami i podążył za Gabrielem do środka.

  
Kiedy wszedł do kuchni, Gabriel zdążył usadowić się na jednym z krzeseł przy stole, dalej zajmując się swoim lizakiem. W czajniku na szafce za nim bulgotała woda, a Castiel przygotowywał kubki z kawą. Łowca odłożył torby na stół i usiadł naprzeciwko Gabriela, przyglądając mu się bacznie. Archanioł poczuł na sobie jego wzrok i zwrócił się do niego, uśmiechając się lekko.

  
Cas postawił przed każdym z nich parujący kubek i zajął miejsce obok brata. Sam znów wyczuł telepatyczną rozmowę, toczącą się między nimi, chociaż Gabriel nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Ciszę przerwał Cas, po kilku długich minutach.

  
„Gabriel nie chce mi powiedzieć, w jaki sposób wrócił. Mówi, że gdy odzyska siły, opowie nam o wszystkim.”

  
Sam odetchnął w duchu. Przynajmniej Cas nie wiedział więcej od niego.

  
„Gabe, co powiesz na kąpiel?”, Sam zmienił temat, wbijając wzrok w jego podziurawione usta. „Przebierzesz się, wysmarujemy cię tymi specyfikami, które ponoć przyspieszają gojenie”, uśmiechnął się blado, zbyt późno uświadamiając sobie, że zachowuje się trochę jak troskliwa matka.

  
„Z tobą zawsze”, wydusił z siebie Gabe, siląc się na tak szeroki uśmiech, na jaki pozwalały mu ranne wargi. Sam poczuł, że płoną mu uszy, ale nie oderwał od niego wzroku. Przełknął głośno, ale postanowił zagrać w jego grę.

  
„Przykro mi, Gabriel. Jestem za duży, nie zostanie dla ciebie miejsce w tej wannie”, odparł, powstrzymując śmiech.

  
Anioł zasępił się, a dokładnie w tym samym momencie Castiel parsknął, niemalże wypluwając kawę. Oczy Gabriela, skupione na Samie rozbłysły triumfem.

  
„Co on ci powiedział?”, Sam zwrócił się do Casa. Ten tylko pokręcił głową, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Na pewno się czegokolwiek dowie, na pewno, tym bardziej z telepatyczną rozmową toczącą się poza jego zasięgiem. Mówi się, że szeptanie w towarzystwie jest nieetyczne, a co z komunikowaniem się bez słów?

  
Sam chciał sięgnąć do toreb, leżących przed nim na stole, ale w połowie ruchu zorientował się, że zrobił to zbyt gwałtownie. Gabriel przed nim momentalnie skulił się w sobie i wydał z siebie pojedynczy dźwięk pełen przerażenia, a w jego oczach zalśnił strach, który wczoraj był tam stałym gościem. Sam cofnął rękę ta wolno, jak tylko mógł, ale archanioł zdążył schować twarz w dłoniach, by zaraz zanieść się cichym szlochem.

  
Serce Sama pękło. To przez niego.

  
Sam Castiel, siedzący obok Gabe’a nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy łowca był już przy boku archanioła i wyciągał dłoń w kierunku jego. Gdy tylko dotknął jego skóry, Gabriel zaniósł się głośniej, ale wyskoczył ze swojego krzesła jak oparzony, by zawiesić się Samowi na szyi. Jego drobne ciało drżało w rytm szlochu, gdy łapczywie wciągał powietrze. Koszulka Sama, w miejscu gdzie spoczęła twarz Gabriela szybko przemokła.

  
Łowca owinął go ramionami w pasie, tuląc do siebie mocniej. Przez chwilę nawet zapomniał, że w kuchni z nimi jest Cas, liczył się tylko Gabe i mamrotanie mu do ucha cichych słów ukojenia.

  
Co takiego Asmodeus musiał mu zrobić, by ten reagował tak na gwałtowne ruchy? Było już tak dobrze, tak spokojnie, ale wspomnienia musiały wrócić ze zdwojoną siłą. Jedyne, o czym łowca teraz marzył, to zabicie tego skurwysyna, który tak sponiewierał archanioła.

  
Szloch ustał, wolno wysunęli się ze swoich objęć. Twarz Gabriela lśniła od płaczu, a jego oczy wciąż były pełne łez. Sam powtarzał ciche przeprosiny jak mantrę, która miała sprawić, że drugi mężczyzna poczuje się lepiej.

  
„Zabiję go”, odezwał się nagle Cas. „Asmodeus już jest martwy”.

  
Sam nie mógł oderwać wzroku od twarzy Gabriela, rysowało się na niej kilka emocji naraz. Strach, przede wszystkim, panika, ale i coś, co dawało Samowi nadzieję, że będzie lepiej. Że Gabriel to pokona.

Był w końcu archaniołem.

 

 

Był wczesny wieczór, Cas już dawno zniknął w jednym z pokoi, życząc pod nosem dobrej nocy. Gabriel, z twarzą wysmarowaną aptecznymi specyfikami o zdolnościach regenerujących skórę, obserwował leniwie krzątającego się po kuchni Sama. Łowca przygotowywał właśnie popcorn, całą górę popcornu, bo postanowili umilić sobie wieczór filmami. Pierwszy wybór padł na jakąś durną komedię, której Gabriel nie miał szans widzieć wcześniej. Sam co jakiś czas zerkał na niego, a z każdym ukradkiem spojrzeniem uśmiech na jego ustach był większy. Gabe zajadał się właśnie lodami z syropem czekoladowym, ale głównie samym syropem. Różowy język wysuwał się spomiędzy spuchniętych warg, oblizując resztki lepkiej, słodkiej substancji z kącików ust po każdej małej łyżeczce na wpół rozpuszczonych lodów, która znikała w jego ustach. Jego wargi nie współpracowały z jego ochotą na słodkości, albo on sam po prostu przeceniał swoje siły, i za każdym razem nabierał trochę za dużo – co skutkowało tym, że Gabriel cały czas brudził się jak nieporadne dziecko. Mimo beznadziejności sytuacji, dalej szuflował więcej niż powinien, ale na jego umazanych czekoladowym sosem wargach błąkał się uśmiech. Zdawał się też nie zauważać Sama, tak bardzo pochłonięty deserem, nie zwrócił uwagi, że popcorn już dawno stygł, a łowca oparty był tyłem o jedną z szafek i z rękoma założonymi na piersi obserwował archanioła.

  
Sam nagle pokochał syrop czekoladowy.

  
Gabriel cicho mruczał zadowolony, raz po raz oblizując łyżeczkę. Serce Sama zabiło szybciej, widok archanioła tak spokojnego i tak zaabsorbowanego czymkolwiek wywoływał u niego uczucia, o które nigdy by się nie podejrzewał – przynajmniej nie w stosunku do niego. W końcu kilka lat temu Gabriel zmusił go do oglądania dziesiątek śmierci Deana, do obrywania po klejnotach w durnym teleturnieju, do przeprowadzenia operacji na własnym bracie. Wtedy jeszcze go nienawidził. A później Gabriel chciał im pomóc, chciał zająć się Luciferem. Nagle przestał być denerwujący i już wtedy Sam w dziwny sposób zaczął się do niego przywiązywać. Mimo, że był potężnym archaniołem, który pstryknięciem palców mógł zetrzeć kogoś z powierzchni ziemi, w oczach Sama bardziej przypominał radosnego szczeniaka, którego kochali wszyscy wokół.

  
Sam, zatopiony we własnych myślach, nie zauważył jak Gabriel skończył jeść lody i męczył teraz sam sos czekoladowy. Jego wargi kleiły się od niego, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na zamyślonego Sama, oblizując łyżeczkę z resztek słodkiej substancji.

  
Wtedy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, może nawet na trochę za długo. Obsceniczność obrazka przed nim sprawiła, że Sam odwrócił się, zmieszany, a jego policzki płonęły szkarłatem.

  
Ugh, dlaczego on tak na niego działa?

  
Sam chwycił miskę z popcornem i zwrócił się do Gabriela, który postanowił rozstać się już ze słodkością i wstał, by zmyć po sobie naczynia.

  
„Mam popcorn...” zaczął Sam słabo. „Idę odpalić film, przyjdź jak skończysz.”  
Z tymi słowami wyszedł z kuchni, z niezadowoleniem stwierdzając, że jego bokserki skurczyły się nagle o rozmiar.  
Dotarłszy do „jaskini”, jak nazywał pokój z kinem domowym Dean, postawił miskę z popcornem na stole i włączył olbrzymi telewizor (jego brat uparł się na nowy po rozbiciu poprzedniego, opętanego). Zanim Gabriel do niego dołączył, Sam zdążył usadowić się wygodnie na kanapie, a film już się zaczynał. Anioł bezszelestnie zajął miejsce w równoległym kącie kanapy, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Nawet na siebie nie spojrzeli, Sam położył miskę między nimi.

  
Minęło kilka długich minut, nim Gabriel odstawił miskę z powrotem na stół i położył się na plecach, opierając głowę o uda Sama. Zobaczył na jego ustach uśmiech, ale chwilę zajęło mu oderwanie wzroku od ekranu i spojrzenie w dół. Ich spojrzenia po raz kolejny tego dnia się spotkały, Sam wplótł palce we włosy archanioła.

  
Z pierwszego filmu nie pamiętali nic, zatraceni w swoich oczach.

  
Drugi film zasłaniał mu Gabriel, który usadowił się na jego kolanach i na zmianę wtulał się w niego i łaskotał.

  
Trzeci film był wypełniony śmiechem i drobnymi pocałunkami.

  
Czwarty film zastał Gabriela przyciśniętego do kanapy, jęczącego głośno i mamroczącego niezrozumiałe niedorzeczności, z rękami wczepionymi we włosy Sama, który to zaś robił użytek ze swoich ust zlizując syrop czekoladowy z miejsc, gdzie nigdy nie powinien się znaleźć.

  
Piąty film po prostu leciał, akompaniowany cichym chrapaniem dwójki mężczyzn, przytulonych do siebie na kanapie.


	3. Send Me an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coś tu nie gra.

Sam znów wstał pierwszy i momentalnie oblało go poczucie winy. Jego wargi wciąż nosiły posmak czekoladowego sosu, który w nocy przyniósł Gabrielowi nieopisaną rozkosz.

  
Nie powinien tego robić, biorąc pod uwagę, że Gabriel wciąż musiał wyzdrowieć.

Powinien dać mu spokój, powinien go bronić, a nie wykorzystywać.

  
Ale Gabriel też tego chciał. Ani na moment się nie zawahał. Sos czekoladowy był jego pomysłem, Sam nigdy by na to nie wpadł.  
I szczerze gdyby mieli to kiedykolwiek powtórzyć, to sos czekoladowy też by się tam znalazł.

  
Nie miał pojęcia jednak, jak do tego doszło. Może to te poprzednie, jednorazowe pocałunki, może wzrok Gabriela obscenicznie oblizującego łyżeczkę... A może to była tylko kwestia czasu, skoro iskry między nimi były tak intensywne, że można nimi się było poparzyć? Sam nie wiedział, jak ma się z tym czuć. I co w ogóle czuję do małego, słabego archanioła, ale po dwóch długich dniach spędzonych razem, nie chciał, by Gabriel kiedykolwiek go opuścił.

  
Teraz Gabriel spał w najlepsze, leżąc na Samie. Wyglądał tak spokojnie, tak ludzko... Cienie pod jego oczami zniknęły, część podskórnych siniaków zbladła znacznie. Sam ze zdziwieniem stwierdził również, że przeszyta dratwą skóra zaogniła się, tworząc wokół jego ust małe strupki. Cholera, te specyfiki, którymi Gabriel wysmarował się poprzedniego wieczoru naprawdę działały.   
Sam zaczął delikatnie, jakby od niechcenia, gładzić drobne włoski na jego karku.

Obserwował zmianę w jego wyrazie twarzy, spierzchnięte wargi wykrzywiły się w nieśmiałym uśmiechu. Łowca westchnął ciężko, podziwiając arcydzieło przed jego oczami.

  
Gabriel, zaalarmowany głośnym dźwiękiem, jaki wydał z siebie Sam, momentalnie otworzył szeroko oczy, a jego ciało zesztywniało. Kiedy kilka sekund później stwierdził, że jednak nie grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo, rozluźnił się i przymknął leniwie powieki. Jego dłoń sięgnęła policzka Sama.

  
„Przepraszam, Gabe. Nie chciałem.”, wymamrotał Sam. Dłoń na jego twarzy lekko go uszczypnęła. „Okej, zasłużyłem sobie.”  
Archanioł wydał z siebie długi pomruk, prężąc ciało. Nie, też nie miał ochoty nigdzie się ruszać, skoro tu i teraz jest mu dobrze. 

Gdyskończył się przeciągać, ułożył się wygodniej i przycisnął usta do szyi mężczyzny leżącego pod nim. Sam uśmiechnął się, sięgając ręką do jego tyłka, by przytulić go bliżej, jeszcze bliżej, by stali się jednością.

  
Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że Gabriel jest nagi.

  
„Nie jest ci zimno?”, spytał. W jego głosie słychać było nutę rozbawienia.

  
Gabriel zamruczał, wibracje przeszyły krtań Sama.

  
„Te maści naprawdę zadziałały. Prawie nie masz śladu po tych sznurkach”, wymamrotał łowca. „A myślałem, że to zwykły pic.”  
Archanioł uniósł głowę tak, by spojrzeć na osobę pod nim. Jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko, z niedowierzaniem dotknął ust. Sam miał rację, już nawet tak nie bolały. Czuł pod dłonią małe strupki. To niemożliwe.

  
Sam zmarszczył brwi.

  
„To... chyba dobrze, prawda? Czemu masz taką minę?”

  
Gabriel wysunął się z jego objęć i wstał, zasłaniając się dłońmi i zaczął szukać ubrań.  
Błagam, jakbym go wczoraj nie widział, Sam pomyślał.

  
„Gabriel? Odpowiesz mi?”

  
Anioł zatrzymał się w pół kroku, ubrany już od pasa w dół. Ścisnął dłonią grzbiet nosa.

  
„Muszę... znaleźć Casa. Później wszystko ci powiem”, wychrypiał.

  
I wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Sama samego z pędzącymi myślami.

 

 

  
Minęło kilkanaście długich minut, nim Sam zdecydował się wyjść do kuchni. Zanotował w pamięci, żeby wyprać tapicerkę kanapy, zanim Dean znajdzie plamy z sosu czekoladowego.

  
Niepewnym krokiem wszedł do kuchni, gdzie naprzeciwko siebie siedzieli aniołowie. Wpatrywali się w siebie uważnie, znów prowadząc cichą rozmowę, słyszalną tylko dla nich samych. Sam odchrząknął. Dwie parzy oczu zwróciły się ku niemu, obydwaj nagle wyglądali na śmiertelnie zmęczonych.   
„Co się dzieje?”, Sam spojrzał na Gabriela. „Możesz mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi? Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to, że się goisz, miałoby być czymś złym.”

  
„To nie jest nic złego”, odpowiedział za niego Castiel. Jego brat burknął ostrzegawczo, ale ten nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. „Usiądź, proszę.”

  
Nie spuszczając wzroku z Gabriela zajął miejsce obok niego, mężczyzna nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Sam przez moment pomyślał, że musiał być na tyle kiepski poprzedniego wieczoru, żeby Gabriel nagle stracił nim zainteresowanie. To nawet nie powinno się nigdy wydarzyć. Sam nie był gejem. Nigdy nie pociągali go mężczyźni. Ale Gabriel... No cóż, nawet nie był człowiekiem. Jednak było w nim coś, co przyciągało do niego Sama niczym olbrzymi magnes i wzbudzało w nim emocje, o które nigdy by się nie posądzał. Począwszy od chęci opieki nad nim, naprawienia go, aż po pragnienie nieustannego dotykania go, nawet jednym palcem (chociaż przytulanie było znacznie bardziej satysfakcjonujące). Chciał móc patrzeć w te oczy, których barwa wahała się od bursztynu aż po delikatną, mętną zieleń, i to na pewno nie była kwestia światła. Chciał móc zawsze mieć go przy sobie i być dla niego wsparciem.

 

Chyba był Gabrieloseksualny.

  
„Rany Gabriela goją się bardzo szybko”, zauważył Cas. „Mimo, że jego łaska jest bardzo słaba.”

  
„No tak, to już ustaliliśmy”, wymamrotał Sam, odwracając niechętnie wzrok od archanioła. „Ale dlaczego robicie z tego takie wielkie halo?”

  
„Bo to się nie powinno zdarzyć. Gabriel powinien odzyskiwać siły jak człowiek.”

  
„No i?”

  
Gabriel prychnął. Sam posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie. Ugh, czasami nienawidził aniołów i ich ględzenia.

  
„Kiedy byłyśmy jeszcze podlotkami”, zaczął znowu Castiel, „nasza łaska nas nie leczyła. Każde odrapanie, skaleczenie czy inne uszkodzenie naszych naczyń, bądź też wybrakowanie naszych prawdziwych form były leczone przez ojca. Ojciec bardzo się o nas troszczył i bardzo nas kochał, a uczucia te przekładały się na nasz komfort. Kiedy tylko coś się stało, czy archaniołowi, czy też zwyczajnemu serafowi, ojciec zawsze zjawiał się obok i wszystko znikało.”

  
Sam przełknął, jeszcze raz zerkając na Gabriela. Ten wciąż patrzył uparcie w jeden punkt.

  
„I co, nagle mu się przypomniało? Po tak długim czasie? I Gabriel musiał umrzeć, żeby Chuck sobie o nim przypomniał?”

  
„To nie tak”, podjął dalej anioł. „Kiedy Lucyfer zbuntował się przeciwko ojcu, ten odwrócił się od nas wszystkich i sam opuścił niebo. Każde z nas musiało nauczyć się używać łaski do własnych celów, takich jak regeneracja.

  
„Dalej nie rozumiem tego grobowego nastroju.”

  
„Jesteś beznadziejny”, odezwał się wreszcie Gabriel. Jego głos był mocniejszy niż wczoraj, zdarte od krzyku gardło również się regenerowało. „Nie mam łaski. No, prawie. Nie ma mnie co zregenerować”, urwał, by wziąć łyk wody, stojącej w szklance przed nim, po czym spojrzał na Sama. Jego oczy lśniły. „To, że się o mnie troszczysz, sprawia, że się regeneruję. Dlatego, bo na pewno o tym pomyślałeś, nie, nie wyssałeś cierpienia przez mojego kutasa.

  
Cas zachłysnął się powietrzem, a twarz Sama przybrała piękny szkarłatny kolor.   
No cóż, przynajmniej Gabriel był teraz w stanie powiedzieć już trochę więcej niż dwa słowa nie zdzierając gardła.

  
„No dobra, ale czemu akurat przeze mnie?”, spytał, spuszczając wzrok.

  
„Tego właśnie nie wiemy. Ale hej, dzieciaku, przynajmniej mogę mówić.”

  
Sam wzdrygnął się na dźwięk ksywki, której Gabriel już kiedyś używał, osiem lat wcześniej. Całe życie był tak nazywany, przez Deana, przez ojca, przez Bobby’ego, czy nawet przez Ellen, ale tylko w ustach Gabriela brzmiało to tak wyniośle, tak dorośle, tak, jakby był to najlepszy na świecie tytuł, jakim można było kogoś mianować. Wspomnienia lat sprzed śmierci Gabriela uderzyły go w twarz i nagle zapragnął, by wszystko było jak dawniej. Może nawet da mu się zamknąć w świecie telewizyjnym, a niech straci. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolałby budzić się codziennie we wtorek i przeżywać wszystko od nowa, niż znów oglądać Gabriela w stanie, w jakim zabrano go Asmodeusowi.

  
Faktem jest, że po jego śmierci często oglądał płytę, którą po sobie zostawił – zrobiony w klimacie taniego porno filmik, gdzie podpowiadał, co zrobić z Lucyferem. Gabriel nie był pierwszą, ani na pewno ostatnią osobą w ich życiach, która umarła, ale jego obecność odcisnęła na nich, a przynajmniej na Samie, piętno. I mimo tego, że w drabinie znienawidzonych przez niego ludzi Gabriel bardzo długo znajdował się gdzieś między Becky Rosen a Dickiem Romanem, Sam zawsze, w jakiś pokręcony sposób, za nim tęsknił. Może dlatego, że był naczyniem Lucyfera, a więź między nim a Gabrielem była bardzo silna? Może uczucia, do których niezdolny był Lucyfer, przeszły na niego?

  
„Sam!”, głos Castiela wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Podniósł głowę, otrząsając się z resztek myśli o Lucyferze i spojrzał na niego.

  
„Tak, Cas?”

  
„Muszę was na chwilę opuścić. Postaram się wrócić wieczorem.”

  
„Okej”, mruknął Sam. „Cas, jeszcze jedno... Dlaczego nie próbowałeś uleczyć Gabriela swoją łaską?”

  
„Próbował”, odezwał się nagle Gabe, jakby od niechcenia. „Jeszcze pierwszego dnia, gdy się zobaczyliśmy. Ale dwie pierwsze próby nic nie dały, więc stwierdziliśmy, że to nie zadziała w ogóle.”

  
Cas skinął jedynie głową, jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów i zniknął. Sam spojrzał na Gabriela, jego złote oczy były teraz pełne życia i w niczym niepodobne do oczu szaleńca, które zobaczył pierwszego dnia. Gabriel uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wyciągnął dłoń, by pogładzić jego policzek.

  
„Dziękuję Ci, Sammy. Za wszystko. Nigdy ci się za to nie odwdzięczę.”

  
Łowca zmrużył oczy, jak kot nadstawiając się ku jego dłoni.

  
„Przepraszam,”, dodał też Gabe. „Za te wszystkie śmierci Deana, że musiałeś to oglądać. Wtedy rodzina była dla mnie najważniejsza, chociaż dysfunkcjonalna i skłócona, to wciąż rodzina. Ale... Teraz wy jesteście moją rodziną.”

  
Sam otworzył oczy, napotykając jego. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, odbicie lustrzane emocji zobaczył w twarzy Gabriela. Jego oczy, jejku, w jego oczach mógłby utonąć. Miodowe tęczówki, tak nienaturalne, ale tak bardzo gabrielowe, iskrzyły życiem, jak nigdy dotąd. Sam bardzo często zapominał, że ma do czynienia z archaniołem, który, gdyby tylko chciał, ukręciłby mu kark skinieniem palca, ostatnich kilka dni przecież to on sam dbał o niego jak o rannego psa. Łowca często bał się nawet Castiela, zwykłego, szarego żołnierza w szeregach nieba, koleś potrafił być przecież bardzo nieobliczalny – a co dopiero miał powiedzieć o archaniele, siedzącym po prawicy swojego ojca? Ojca, który w sumie nie był aż tak szkodliwy (w sumie miły gość, tylko miał trochę problemów z alkoholem), który swego czasu dbał o swoje dzieci i kochał je nad życie – a później zostawił ich samym sobie. Sam zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Chuck w ogóle wrócił do nieba, czy chociaż trochę przejął się tym, co stało się z jego dziećmi. Że większość pozabijała się, wywlekając brudy z góry na ziemię.

  
Sam, tak bardzo zatracony w rozmyślaniach, nie zauważył, że Gabriel zbliża twarz do jego, ocknął się dopiero, gdy suche usta dotknęły jego. Mruknął cicho i podjął pocałunek, pierwszy, który nie był tylko przelotnym całusem. Ich języki splątały się, tak samo jak dusza Sama z łaską Gabe'a, łowca zaczął marzyć, by stali się jednością. Uderzała go fala gorąca, jedna po drugiej, kiedy łapczywie łapał oddech. Poczuł ruch w bokserkach, ty zdrajco, w odpowiedzi tylko wyciągnął ramiona w kierunku archanioła, by posadzić go na swoich kolanach. Ich ciała były jak stworzone dla siebie, Gabe pasował do niego idealnie jak puzzel. I pomyśleć, że jego brat dopiero wyszedł, ledwo zamknęły się za nim drzwi, a oni całowali się szaleńczo, jakby jutro miało nie nastać. Biodra Gabiela poruszały się wolno, jakby wbrew jego woli i Sam czuł, że zaraz wybuchnie. Ich ciała były tak blisko siebie, że łowca czuł każde uderzenie serca, słyszał każdy, najmniejszy pomruk świadczący o żądzy, rozumieli się tak dobrze bez słów. Sam zapragnął już nigdy nie całować nikogo innego, już zawsze trzymać Gabriela w swoich objęciach, jakby świat zaraz miał się skończyć.

  
Nie miał pojęcia jak to się stało, ale poczuł też emocje Gabriela. Oczami wyobraźni widział małego, sponiewieranego archanioła, chowającego się za rogiem muru. Muru, który dla niego nie był żadnym wyzwaniem, był w końcu łosiem. Za murem znajdował się mrok tak nieprzebrany, że zapierał dech w piersi. Ale jak tylko go przekroczył, mrok rozstąpił się, ustępując miejsca światłu, błękitnemu, mocnemu światłu, które padając na twarz Gabriela odbierało wszelkie jego troski. I zobaczył też ich dwoje, całujących się do utraty tchu, bliskość była im bardziej potrzebna niż powietrze. Jednocześnie robił i widział to, co się działo, jakby był w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie. To było za dużo.  
Przerwał pocałunek, łapiąc oddech. Oczy Gabriela, niegdyś rozbiegane, wwiercone były w jego, obie pary powiększone od żądzy, Sam bardzo chciał w nich utonąć. Pozwolił swojemu oddechowi na uspokojenie się, wyrównanie do standardowego rytmu, wciąż nie przerywając ich spojrzeń.

  
„Co... Co to było, Gabriel?”, wydyszał. „Też to widziałeś?”

  
Gabriel skinął głową, a na jego ustach uformował się szelmowski uśmiech. Ten sam, z którym Gabriel kazał im kilka lat temu zagrać w jego grę.

  
„Cóż, Sammy...”, zaczął Gabriel, lecz reszta zdania utonęła, stłumiona kolejnym pocałunkiem. I znów Sam to zobaczył, tym razem nie było tam ciemności, tylko światło, obezwładniający błękit, dający poczucie bezpieczeństwa, sprawiający, że żaden z nich nie chciał się rozłączyć. Ta więź była tak silna, tak piękna, że Sam czuł, że umiera i idzie do nieba, razem z Gabrielem.

  
I znów przerwali pocałunek, błękitne światło zniknęło. Sam nagle za nim zatęsknił.

  
„Sammy”, podjął znów Gabriel. „Nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi, ale twoja dusza i moja łaska dążą do połączenia się w jedno. Nie wiem tylko, o co chodzi z tymi obrazami....”

  
„Gabe...”, wymamrotał Sam, jego oddech wciąż nieregularny. „Czuję, jakbyśmy byli jednym ciałem... Jakbym znał cię od milionów lat, to jest tak naturalne...”

  
„Cii”, Gabriel położył dwa palce na jego ustach. „Sam, nie potrzebujemy słów, widzisz zresztą. Coś tu nie gra, tak jakby ojciec... Jakby ojciec chciał, żebyś to był ty, żebyś to ty mnie uratował, jakby to wszystko było przeznaczeniem...”

  
Sam oblizał wargi, smakowały słodyczami i Gabrielem. Miał już do czynienia z jego ojcem, facet myślał, że jest prorokiem, kiedy tak naprawdę był bogiem na zesłaniu. Jako człowiek, pisał książki, które miały opisywać życie Sama i Deana Winchesterów, wtedy nie wiedział, że to wszystko jest prawdą. Może kiedy wrócił do nieba i przypomniał sobie kim jest, wyśnił sobie kilka proroctw – a jedno z nich miało związać Sama i Gabriela.

  
„Gabriel...” zaczął znowu Sam, wodząc dłońmi po jego udach. „Nigdy nie czułem czegoś takiego, pragnę cię w tej chwili bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego, chcę tu zawsze być dla ciebie... Zostań z nami, błagam cię, zadbam o ciebie, pozbędę się dla ciebie Asmodeusa...”

  
„Sam”, Gabriel przerwał mu pewnie. „Mamy mnóstwo czasu na rozgryzienie tej zagadki, dopóki nasi bracia nie wrócą. A teraz, czy mógłbyś znowu zacząć mnie tak całować, bo czuję że wszystkie moje rany blakną, jakby nigdy ich tam nie było?”

  
Gabriel puścił do niego oko i uniósł dwukrotnie brwi w figlarnym geście, zapraszającym do zabawy. Och, Gabriel, jeszcze tyle zabawy przed nami, pomyślał Sam.


End file.
